The End And The Beginning
by Bert8813
Summary: My first fan fic. Rin has grown up. She and Sesshomaru are dealing with strange feelings for each other, along with a new enemy, and a strange cat demon. RinxSess, some InuxKag, and SanxMir. DONE! Complete!
1. Going to the West

Note:Idon't own Inuyasha.

'_I never known anyone quite like him,but I haven't known many people_.' Rin thought to herself of her beloved lord Sesshomaru, that night looking up at the sky in the woods. Ten years since Naraku's defeat and the completion of the Shikon Jewel Rin is no longer a small child but a beautiful woman: Age 19, tall (5,7) curvy figure and long dark brown hair down her back.

The next morning the gang were heading to Sesshomaru's palace in the west without a days notice, but most days were like that. "Lord Sesshomaru why are we returning to the palace?" Rin asked, looking into her lord's cold golden eyes which went warm for a second then back cold.

"I am tired and have no errands to attend to." Usually during the winter they would go back to the palace because Sesshomaru worried that Rin would not survive traveling days at a time in the cold weather. During that time she would play in the snow and throw snowballs at everyone but only Sesshomaru would throw them back. Everyone in the castle feared what he would do if someone threw a snowball at her too hard. This kind of disappointed her but she never showed it.

After a day of traveling the group reached the palace late that night. Servants and guards greeted them with open arms, especially to Rin. To everyone she was like a little sister, her presence made the large palace a home. Since she came into the house there was a garden built just for her filled with flowers acquired from their travels.

Rin was treated like a princess, which was strange since she was a human with no royal status and was surrounded by youkai. Everything she wanted was received, which was never much; she was always humble. Rin also had two handmaidens named Oiko and Ziyi. Oiko had green hair and red eyes. Ziyi, however, had red hair and green eyes. Bothtaught her calligraphy, good etiquette, and about the "birds and the bees". Rin caught on to the writing quickly but she was still a little boyish from traveling with men most of her life. The youkai sisters looked at her as a little sister and a friend.

The palace was beautiful, the gates were made of solid steel that never rusted. Inside the palace floors were made of the finest marble. Large windows were in every room and the walls were filled with long scrolls and gold plaques of demons and gods.

After everyone entered the house Sesshomaru was in the garden, sitting down on a bench thinking to himself.

'_Eventually she is going to age and die, mabye I should marry her off to one of those local lords on my lands. I can't , I can't let her go.'_ That very thought stung his heart. "Do I love her? This Sesshomaru falling for a human girl, no, a woman." '_I've been feeling this way for almost three years.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't it beautiful out here?" Rin chripped, disturbing his train of thought, but it didn't matter. Sitting next to her lord, Rin stared at the stars waiting for his reply.

"Humph, I guess it is."A shooting star goes by. "Make a wish."said lord Sesshomaru, still watching the stars. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and said "To be with you forever."

What she said shocked him but this was what he really hoped for a long time. Keeping the same emotionless face he said "I've been looking for a way to make you live as long as I will." A large smile grew on Rin's face. "Really? You have my lord?"

Three years ago he has been secrectly been searching for a way to make Rin immortal since he addmitted to having feelings for her, but to no avail.

"Rin promise me you will stay with me." showing a slight bit of emotion in his voice.

"Yes! I will!" jumping into his arms knocking him off the bench onto the ground. Laying on top of her lord, slowly their faces came closer and closer ...

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Someone said it's urgent to speak with you!" Jaken yelled running into the garden ruining the moment. Rin quickly jumped off of him and ran into the palace.

"Why do you disturb me Jaken?" the taiyoukai hissed slowly rising from the ground.

"Guh? Why was that human on top of you Lo-." before he could finish he was kicked against the wall. Sesshomaru walked to the gates of his palace to see who distubed him. It was a male demon standing confidently in front of him.

" I wish to proposition with you about your ward Rin."

"Of what?" glaring down at the short youkai.

"For her hand in marriage." he cooly said as if he were his equal; something Sesshomaru didn't like. Without a word the inuyoukai slashed the youkai with his fierce claws then gestered for his guards to take him away. He had always known that many human and youkai were attracted to Rin but none ever dared to be so bold.

'_What if someone tries to take her away, or what if she leaves. What would I do? Let me just rest. I'm thinking too much' _he thought to himself walking to his chambers.


	2. Kiaiki of the North

Hay guess what! I don't own Inuyasha, just my wonderful characters.

Going into his quarters, Sesshomaru quickly went to his bed. All of a sudden Rin was there staring out toward the window, her back facing him. Slowly, he began to creep behind her, breathing in her intoxicating scent of wild flowers. Gently pulling her close, he began to pull down her kimono to her shoulders. he kissed her neck causing her to moan, then he undid her obi then kimono...

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! It's urgent come quick!" Jaken screamed through the halls, ending the wet dream. Leaving his room, he was about to strike Jaken, who was bowing in front of him.

"My lord, Rin said she is leaving right now." The thought of hurting Jaken was out of his mind, his only thought was Rin.

'_Is it about what happened last night?'_he said,walking outside without caring he was not properly dressed. In the front of the gates was Rin staring at the sky. Many servants were begging her to stay, then reluctantly saying their goodbyes. Ignoring the scene the taiyoukai simply said "please leave." They all did.

Okio blushed, entering the palace noticing her lord was bare chested leaving Rin behind with him.

"Why are you doing this Rin?" His voice softer then usual the voice he used when they were alone.

"I need to leave." she whispered.

"You promised me."

"How can I stay here? I'm a human, something you despise. I will die before you gain a wrinkle."

"I do not despise you at all..." holding her shoulders, her face swelling up in tears.

" Don't make this harder than it already is my lord... Goodbye." taking his clawed hand from her, letting go.

"Don't do this Rin."

"I have to my lord." walking away toward the gates.

"Ah-Un will protect you on your trip." he said before entering the palace.

The dragon flew her to a village in the Northern Lands, where she decided to stay on a strange hunch. Day after day, week after week, there was no word from Rin. Everything was quiet and uncomfortable in the palace. Okio and Ziyi kept their lady's room spotless, awaiting her return along with the other staff. Jaken paced around the halls trying to get his mind off of her. He hated to admit it, but Rin was like a little sister to him. To the western lord she was the woman he loved. The woman he wanted to rule the Western Lands with, spend eternity with and bare his children, even if they were hanyous. She did that to him, made him want to settle down, gave him something to protect.

Eight weeks two months no word, everyone was losing hope of Rins's return. Sesshomaru tried to forget about her but couldn't. From what it seemed her leaving didn't affect him.

She settled in small village in the north. Everyone was nice and welcoming, just happy to have someone new and beautiful in their presence. A strange but nice old woman took her in, sharing her cozy cabin with her. Her hair was extremely long and gray, past her ankles, always wearing a scarf or hat over her head. Many men were attracted to Rin, even the lord of their lands, regularly visiting, bringing her gifts but she never accepted them. Lord Kiaiki was a demon not very strong physically, but magic was his forte. The old woman, who never gave her name, told her about him. Four scratches were across his face, which were caused by Sesshomaru, but of course Rin never knew about it.

' _Lord Sesshomaru would easily crush him._' thinking to herself. Personally Rin and the old woman found Kiaiki annoying and ugly, always talking about his wealth. The odd thing about it was she would leave minutes before he would arrive saying she had something to do.

' _I wonder how is everyone doing, how is HE doing?'_

' _Is he thinking about me?'_

' _I miss him.'_ These thoughts ran through her head while running errands for the old woman.

One night the old woman became curious about Rin, so she called the girl into her room to find out about her.

" Rin, child, please come here."

" Yes?" taking a slow step inside the dark room.

" Tell me, why did you come to this village? You were dressed like a wife of a great lord, please tell me." pointing to the chair next to the bed, her lavender eyes waiting for an answer.

" To find myself, to find out if I was really in love" hiding her blush behind long bangs.

" With who?"

" A demon, please don't tell anyone." afraid the villagers would treat her different.

" I understand, but Kiaiki must not hear about this. He would surely come after him!"

" This demon is strong. He would not stand a chance."

" Kiaiki is strong, never underestimate him. NEVER! Belive me child, you never want to find out." her eyes showed pain as if she knew first hand. The old woman never spoke about her past and the villagers didn't know much either, she just was always there.

" What do you mean?"

" I hope you never find out. Now go to sleep." This made Rin even more curious about the old woman and Kiaiki.

Later on that night Rin was disturbed from her sleep by a woman's scream.

" Help! Please! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Not far from the small cottage a woman was struggling with two dark figures. Before Rin could say anything a dark figure covered her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. Seconds later, she and three other captured women were in front of the nothern lands palace, it was extremely large and unkept. Dead plants covered most oft he palace.What should of been the garden was barren, even the dirt was dead.

All four women were thrown into a underground dungeon.There were already four other women inside, very beautiful and crying on the cold ground.

" What's going on?" Rin asked.

"We're going to be sacrificed." One girl with dark brown hair in a messy bun answered. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. From the clothes she wore you could tell she was a peasant.

"What do you mean sacrificed?" tears welling up in her eyes, collapsing on the floor.

"Exactly what I said. Kiaiki is going to kill ten maidens to cast a spell to kill Lady Sayuri, the real ruler of the Northen Lands."

"He needs ten beautiful human women for the spell." said another girl sitting with her head buried in her kimono.

"Lady Sayuri ruled with Lord Xu, a human, over 300 years ago. They always looked after everyone, making this land prosperous. After Lord Xu's death their daughter ruled until she fell for a demon in the east and lived with him. Many lords come and gone after that, but Lady Sayuri pulled their strings until Kiaiki overthrew the last lord ten years ago. She disappeared after that." said a girl named Yuka, the daughter of a rich merchant, who was a descendant of someone who knew Sayuri very well.

"Lady Sayuri is a demon, right? How is he going to kill her?" Rin asked.

"Lady Sayuri cast a spell on herself to age with her husband until he died, when he did, she was supposed to return to her youthful form, but she decided to stay an old woman forever." a teen named Kai blurted out from the corner she was standing from. She was the one Rin saw before she was captured.

"She resented her immortality and her inability to make Lord Xu immortal. Punishing herself, she kept the spell." said Yuka.

"Kiaiki is creating a spell to make her mortal. She will die instantly because she is so old." another girl, Yoko, whispered to herself but, everyone heard. Hearing all of this made the girls cry, not only for themselves but for their lady. Kai became angered by their fear, hiding her own by lashing at everyone.

"Quiet! Stop crying! It only shows weakness! Die with honor!" shedding tears of her own, Rin, on instinct, pulled her into an embrace, rocking her gently.

"Stop it. Were all scared... don't make it worse than it already is." she wispered into Kai's ear.

"I'm so scared, I don't wanna die, not like this..." pulling Rin closer to her. That night everyone cried themselves to sleep.

Be kind. Review.


	3. The Dead Palace

Hay guess what! I don't own Inuyasha.

Word reached of the crisis in the North from a traveler who encountered Inuyasha and knew of his valor throughout the lands. Forced by his wife/ mate Kagome, they left to help the maidens, bringing along their old friends Songo, Miroku, and Kirara. Shippo, now a teen, stayed behind to help watch over their children with Keade. Kagome and Inuyasha had one son Hashi (5), while Songo and Miroku had two daughters, Aki (7), Naoko (5), and son Miroku jr., who was three. After their battle with Naraku, Miroku's wind tunnel finally closed up, ending his family curse. Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura were freed and Kikiyo was finally able to rest in peace.

Sleeping in the forest near the Northern Palace, Kagome and Songo were captured, in the blink of an eye, then thrown into a dungeon. Rin quickly recognized the pair when they were thrown inside by the dark figures.

"Kagome! Songo! are you here to rescue us?" Joy filled her voice, eyes glimmering with hope of getting out of the hell hole and back to her lord. In the dungeon they were only fed gruel and water, surprisingly it was clean. Still groggy it took a moment to recognize who was talking to her.

"That was the plan, but we have no weapons. Who are you?" Songo asked.

"It's me! Rin!"

"Oh my, have you grown." While those two were catching up on old times,the miko tried breaking through the bars with her powers but to no avail.

"Damn! There's a spell on it, a powerful one at that." Kagome said to no one in particular, but all eyes were on her in disappointment.

_'So this is how it's going to end... I'll never get a chance to see him again.'_ Rin thought to herself, beginning to shed tears.

"Don't cry Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will come and save us."Sango said pulling her into a tight embrace. "Why are you here?" giving her a concerned look.

"No, he won't. I left him!" breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

Not long after Songo and Kagome were captured, Inuyasha woke up to find them gone without a trace, their weapons left behind. He tried to sniff out their scent but it didn't work.

"Monk, get the hell up!" kicking Miroku who was sleeping on a transformed Kirara.

"Wha?" rubbing his newly swollen head.

"The girls are gone!" Worry laced in his voice. "Were leaving now!" taking off into the forest toward the castle. Miroku hopped on Kirara's back following the hanyou's trail.

At the same time Sesshomaru finally left to find Rin trailing her scent. Everyone at the palace begged him to, forgetting his wrath for disobedience. The inuyoukai pretended that the servants nagging made him go, but his love for her did. Jaken and Ah-Un accompanied him on the trip to the village. When they first entered the village people ran into their homes, mothers grabbed their children, some stopped and stared at the strange group. A few, however payed the group no heed truly believing in the legend of Lady Sayuri as the village protector.

"These humans won't stop staring at you, my lord." the imp said proudly. Walking through while ignoring the stares, suddenly an old woman wearing a straw hat approached the group.

"Are you here to save the girls?" she asked.

"What! We have no time for that. My lord, let me strike this old dirty wench!" Jaken yelled swinging his staff.

"You will do no such thing." His lord simply answered then kicked him in the head. This was no ordinary woman. She was a taiyoukai, he could smell it, her gray hair dragging across the ground more than six feet. The face was covered by the straw hat, and her white (at one time) kimono was dingy but clean.

"Why do you look so..." the taiyoukai asked the old woman confused by her features.

"There are more important matters at hand, those girls will die."

"I am here to get my ward, nothing else." in a cold threatening tone.

"She's in the palace with the others," pointing the dead palace. "They're going to sacrifice all of them."

Without a single word, the demon ran toward the palace leaving the two-headed dragon and imp behind. Inuyasha and Miroku were already heading toward the palace, leaving the demon cat behind.

"My lord, where are you going!" wobbling after him.

"Imp, stay here!" her voice hoarse and stern stopping him in his tracks.

"Wench! Ningen! Know your place!" he hissed.

"Imp do as I say!" picking Jaken by his collar glaring at him with red eyes.

"Y-yee-ss" stuttering in fear. _'This is no human.'_ he thought to himself. In the blink of an eye she was gone and he was on the hard ground.

(In front of the Northen Palace)

"What are you doing here, half-breed?" the inuyoukai said glaring at his younger half brother, gaining his attention.

"I don't have time for this, we have to rescue them." not in the mood to fight his brother.

"I'm coming with you, Rin's there." the two other men nodded their heads and entered into the palace.

Inside they were immediately surrounded by low level demons who were quickly destroyed. Deeper through the halls more demons were destroyed. The whole time no one spoke a word, only worried about the women they loved.

At the end of the hall there were stairs, about five flights of them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard their cries and rushed down the stairs. There they were ten women all tired, scared and hungry.

"Kagome!" the hanyou was glad to see his mate safe pulling her into his embrace.

"Inuyasha, I missed you!" breaking into tears. To everyone's surprise Rin got up, ran to her lord and kissed him, both seemed to forget that people were watching them with shocked expressions on their faces, especially Inuyasha.

"This was too easy."

"Your right, you should have never come, here now you'll die too." a dark figure emerged into seeing view.

"Kiaiki." Rin whispered still wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. (his arm grew back). A small built man walked further his long black hair swaying from side to side. The armor he wore was quite old but of good quality, red and black.

"Oh, hello Rin. (exhales) too bad." raising his hand that was now glowing red. "Time to die."

Be kind, review.


	4. Meeting Lady Sayuri

I don't own Inuyasha

"I remember you..." Sesshomaru said letting go of Rin to draw his sword.

"Ah yes, I was going to make her my queen. The rumors are true about her beauty, but I've decided not to amuse myself with a filthy human like Sayuri did." Kiaiki said with malice. Needless to say that pissed Sesshomaru off, so he ran using his demonic speed to strike the northern lord who simply dodged it.

"Kagome, Songo, get the girls out of here!" Inuyasha ordered. Both woman did as they were told, making sure all of them were in the hallway safe from battle.

"It's too late, it has begun. Sayuri's dead!" the small demon said almost laughing then started chanting, taking the young women's souls. All of the girls fell to the ground lifeless. The strange old woman among them.

Kiaiki disappeared from the dungeon to the hall walking toward the old woman who's body was lifeless and gave her a kick in the ribs. The two brothers could hear her body fly across the hall so the three men ran into the hall to see who was hurt, there he was, talking to the lifeless old body.

"You could of been forever young and beautiful with me, but you choosed Xu, a worthless human. I told you I would return and take what's mine but I can't...so I'll take your lands!" he yelled in anger at the old woman as if she could talk back.

Seeing him distracted, all three men charged at Kiaiki. To everyone's suprise he dodged their attacks, still chanting the spell. The battle lasted a long time no damage was done until Inuyasha used his Wind Scar, breaking his armor. Then his half brother went in for the kill, stabbing Kiaiki in the chest.

"Ahhhhh!" the evil demon screamed, losing concentration over his spell.

"That is enough" a feminine voice whispered, capturing the males' attention. It was the old woman slowly standing up from the wall she was thrown against. She threw her hat on the ground revealing her lavender eyes and wrinkled face .It was obvious that she was once beautiful, with cat ears sitting on top of her head.

"This ends now! I will punish myself no more!" screaming at him, ripping the bead necklace from around her.

"Lady Sayuri." Miroku whispered. A bright light engulfed everything, destroying the spell which weakened him once more.

"Nooooooo!" Kiaiki screamed making the whole palace shake. "You can't win!" clutching his wounded chest. Tears ran from his jet black eyes.

"Destroy him, make him pay." her voice cold as ice. Her eyes held no emotion. They were cold and void, staring down at the dying demon. With a combination attack the three men killed Kiaiki. In his last dying words he said "I love you... Sayuri." chocking on his own blood.

"My heart belongs to Xu, even after 300 years" those words colder than ice. Kiaiki's body was thrown into the woods to rot. Most of his remains were eaten by wolves.

It was morning now, sunlight shown through the windows, a first in many years. There were eleven young women standing, happy to be alive. The old woman was gone, leaving a young one with the same lavender eyes and midnight colored hair.

"Thank you... Thank you very much. I will reward you all for your kindness, please stay awhile, you all must be tired." her voice soft and gentle.

"Where are we to sleep? This place is in shambles." asked Songo who was holding on to her husband like a lifeline.

"My child, look." pointing ahead toward the main gates in front of her. Turning her head she saw what was once old ruins revert back into its former glory. Halls that were gray and dirty were now sky blue, decorated in drawings of dragons and tigers, the floors were made of the finest wood. At the snap of a finger slides to four bedrooms opened. You could hear a small waterfall near the garden and the hot water boiling indoor hot spring.

The other girls were taken home by Sayuri's servants, who magically appeared out of nowhere. Each one bounded by a spell they cast on themselves to serve the northern ruler.

"What the hell is going on?" the hanyou yelled at no one in particular.

"This palace is filled with magic spells." as if it was that simple.

"So that's why everything's changed?" Miroku asked the female demon.

"Exactly. Spells are everywhere here, some spells are over a thousand years old. " smiling at the group.

"Lady Sayuri! I was so scared!" Rin screamed running into her arms, crying on the shoulder. When Sayuri was in her old woman form Rin was taller. Now in original form she is only a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru, who is 6'3.

"I know, I know. Little Rin why so formal?" returning the embrace stroking her dark brown hair.

"You are a lady... are you not?" lifting up her head giving the smiling woman a confused look.

"Hai but I would prefer if you called me Sayuri, since I consider you a dear friend."

"Hai... Sayuri..." smiling up at her.

"Well all of you must be tired, you should rest, we'll talk more later. I know you all have questions to ask." letting go of Rin, walking into the master bedroom, the two married couples went into their room as well leaving Rin and Sesshomaru.

Quietly she walked in laying down on the bed.

"This is the only room left my lord." turning to her lord who was leaning against the screen door.

"We are going to share this one."

"But-"

"I won't bite you unless you want me to." smirking at her, walking inside laying next to her shaking form.

"Rin, are you cold?"

"No." blushing turning her back to him. '_He's so close!_' A strong arm pulled into a warm embrace. In a instant she was asleep wrapped in his strong arms.

Be kind, review. I know this chap sucks but it came to my head while I was typing.


	5. A Tale of Sayuri and the New Guests

I don't own Inuyasha

Twelve hours later, Sesshomaru finally awoke, well rested. That was odd for a man who sleeps weekly. Rin was already up and sitting at the end of the bed, staring up at a strange bird with pink feathers and a purple beak on the wall mirror.

"What are you going to do now, Rin?" a deep voice said from behind her neck.

"Stay... I love you my lord... I was scared, that's why I left. Me being a human... Then we almost kissed... It was very confusing."

"Will this straighten everything out?" kissing her neck making Rin moan in enjoyment.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" tilting her neck further to the side feeling him smirk against it.

"I love you Rin, and never call me by my title again." turning the ningen around to kiss her lips wrapping his arms around her small waist. That intoxicating scent of arousal drove him wild making him undress her, Rin caught on and followed suit. Not wanting to watch the scene, the strange bird flew away through the window. In all of the rooms the same thing was going on, especially in Songo and Miroku's room. They were VERY loud, calling out each other's names, making Sayuri and all the servants go outside.

After everyone was finished, the servants took everyone's dirty clothes to wash leaving silk robes and bathing supplies behind. Two hours later everyone were finished bathing and changed into the clothes inside the closet in each guest room. The smell of dumplings and rabbit stew filled the halls that Sayuri cooked.

"Tell them the food is ready." setting the food on the table long rectangular table in the dining area.

"Hai, Lady Sayuri." the human female servant bowed low before leaving.

Inuyasha was the first at the table. Everyone joined him a few minutes later, fearing he would eat all of it. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru ate her food, but only out of respect for Lady Sayuri's hospitality at least that's what he said, but her food was very good.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves this morning." the nekoyoukai said walking into the room, glancing around for a reaction everyone blushed except Sesshomaru, who was busy eating.

"La... Sayuri tell us about yourself." Rin chirped, changing the subject. The nekoyoukai was surprised; Rin just lost her virginity to a demon and didn't need a day's rest.

"Oh yes, Rin. Well it's obvious that I am Lady of the North, but not by birthright. In my early years I was a member of the cat demon clan. My father was the leader. Kiaiki was my intended under the wishes of my father to gain power with his only child married to an ally. Penance for being born a woman and my mother dying while giving birth. So I ran away and saw the world, planing to return to the only home I knew. I knew I had to marry him, but fate had other plans. Somehow years later, I ended up in the north where I met Xu, the lord of the north, helping villagers after a severe drought. I helped as well. We fought a lot at first but eventually we fell in love. Let me show you."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused then saw herself in a village along with everyone else still sitting on the table.

"It's a simple flashback spell, child." staring at her younger self.

_ Flashback_

"_You stupid jerk, I told you not to drink the water, it's dirty!" a younger Sayuri yelled at a man with a shaggy beard and a messy ponytail, but he was handsome, dressed in a black yutaka, his eyes brimming with anger._

"_Stupid wench I didn't!" showing her the dry, empty bottle._

"_Oh... well, well you shouldn't have scared me like that." blushing, embarrassed for being wrong._

"_Since I'm right, you have to meet me outside the village tonight alone." stroking his short shaggy beard in victory._

"_Why?" lifting one of her midnight purple eyebrows at him._

"_Promise me, Yuri." in a stern voice._

"_Alright, as soon as the sun sets and the owls hoot." smiling at him._

_When the sun set and the owls hooted, she kept her promise, she was outside the village. Something was different about this day; the stars shined brighter than usual._

"_Yuri, I have something to ask you." Xu said surprising her from behind causing her to turn around and face him._

"_Xu, what do you mean?" holding her chest still in shock._

"_Sayuri... I... I love you and I want you to marry me." finding a new intrest in the grass missing the big smile across her face._

"_Xu... I accept." pulling him into a tight embrace kissing him passionately._

_End Flashback _

"The next day we were married in the village temple. Usually, demons are not allowed there let alone able to get married, but since we helped the villagers, we were an exception."

"Wow." Rin breathlessly said along with the other woman in awe while the men just continued to eat.

"Word reached my father, he disowned me for marrying a human, Kiaiki was hurt. I broke his heart and his pride. A powerful black mage demon rejected, chosen over a human.

Our lives were happy the first few years, I gave birth to a daughter. Ten years later I began to realize what I've avoided thinking about." (Taking a deep breath) "One day he is going to age and die." Sparking the attention of the half brothers sharing the similar problem, Sayuri heard them shift and continued.

"So I decided to ask anyone with expertise in magic for help but to no avail. Anything to make us equal, even becoming a mortal. That's where Kiaiki came in, suggesting a spell to make me age along with Xu using the magical necklace I broke... Well, that's enough talk for today, you should enjoy yourselves here. Please stay as long as you like." taking a bow, then leaving the room, heading toward the garden to meditate.

Be kind, review.


	6. Spending Time With Sayuri pt 1

I don't own Inuyasha.

A gentle breeze blew through the garden by the mini waterfall where Sayuri was meditating. The wind was blowing her dark purple hair in front of her flawless face. Twitching her ears, she heard the noise of footsteps coming in her direction. _'What brings him here?' _she thought to herself listening to the rustle of a dark blue kimono with white flowers at the sleeves.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please sit." still meditating with her eyes closed, listening to everything around her. The youkai lord sat next to her, looking at the waterfall.

"Is it true, nekoyoukai are strong in magic?" avoiding the real reason why he came.

"Yes, but that's not why you're here." twitching her ear to the left where he was sitting. Cutting to the chase, he said:

"I am in love with a human, something I despise and kill for fun... how ironic."keeping his stoic face fixed on the waterfall.

"Love is beautiful. It makes you do strange things." fluttering her eyes open and smiling at the demon next to her.

"It does... I want to be with Rin for eternity, but it... frightens me to know that she will eventually die." Sesshomaru was surprised to open up to anyone, especially a stranger. Sayuri was different: he could trust her, she had no reason to do him any harm.

"I know, I promise you that won't happen. Have you marked her yet?" turning to face an angry youkai staring at her.

"Is that any of your business Lady Sayuri?" shifting back to his normally cold self. She knew exactly what she was doing and was having fun ticking him off.

"That means no. Don't be afraid. She is yours... you drew her first blood. You ruined her."

"Ruined?"

"You know how humans are about virginity. It's what human males do to mark their mates."

"Were you listening from the door?" he said agitated by her interrogation. Her job was to listen, not talk.

"No, I covered my ears the whole night, but it didn't help much. I can't miss anything with these ears." chuckling to herself while pointing to her catlike ears.

"You're a strange woman, Lady Sayuri." he was amused by her humor but kept that comment to himself.

"I know... Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, she won't leave you, she loves you and you love her... embrace that."

"But-."

"Worry about it when the time comes." cutting him off. (If that were someone other than Rin, they would be dead but, she meant no disrespect.) In the blink of an eye she was gone, leaving the demon with his thoughts.

'_Worry about it when the time comes.'_

Walking through the halls, the nekoyoukai could hear giggling coming from the hot spring. It turned out to be Songo and Miroku having a little "bathtime".

'_Horny rabbits.' _she thought to herself heading toward Rin and Sesshomaru's room. The young ningen was sitting on the bed watching the same strange bird from earlier.

"Why are you sitting in here? Do something."said Sayuri, leaning against the screen door.

"I was wondering... Why didn't you finish your story, Lady Sayuri?" still watching the purple bird who was walking on the window seal.

Exhaling, she said "Would you like me to?" walking to the bed, sitting next to her.

"Please."

" ...Xu died at age 72 during the winter; he is buried in the cherry blossom field out back." she said, pointing north. "I never removed the necklace, leaving the palace to live as an old hermit leaving these lands to my daughter. One century later, she married a demon from the east and moved to his lands. Kiaiki eventually found me and asked me to marry him since Xu was dead, and because of the favor he did for me. In anger of rejection he swore revenge. About two centuries later he discovered a way to kill me, and well... we all know what happened from there." making a sad chuckle. Rin looked at her with pain stricken eyes, as if she were empathizing with a close friend.

"So Rin, how does it feel?" snapping them both out of their sad moods, now Rin was just confused.

"How does what feel?" tilting her head to the side.

"To be in love." smiling at the young woman across from her.

Blushing, she said "Amazing, there are no words to explain it." hiding her face over her small hands like a child. Itching to do something, the nekoyoukai asked:

"I'm bored. Lets go for a swim, shall we?" floating off the bed to the hall, Rin following close behind.

Through the enormous hall the pair finally reached the waterfall. Quickly untying their kimonos, they jumped in. The water was very cold, but clear as crystal. The sky reflected in the water, giving it a nice sky blue color.

"It's cold, Sayuri!" she screamed making the youkai's ears flatten.

"It's hot outside, you'll warm up." splashing Rin's face, which was almost blue from the water temperature.

Both women played in the water for what seemed like hours, splashing and giggling, attracting the attention of a certain youkai. Hearing the footsteps, she ordered a nearby servant to fetch two robes. As soon as the servant returned with the robes, Sayuri left the water, her purple hair clinging to her back.

Moments after Sayuri left, Sesshomaru walked by the waterfall, kneeling down to speak to Rin.

"Are you having fun?" gazing at the water droplets falling down her neck.

"Yes." wrapping her arms around his neck. As soon as he let his guard down, she quickly pulled him in the water. Laughing hysterically at the soaking wetyoukai in front of her, it didn't take long to notice that he was not very amused. She began to slowly inch away from him, scared for her life.

"Uhh... sorry... I didn't mean to umm.." slowly he crept up to the young woman, grabbing her by the waist in an instant, using his demonic speed. Looking down at the scared ningen he smirked.

"Se-Sesshomaru... I... I-"

The dog demon leaned back dropping both of them into the cold water. Popping up, Sesshomaru shook off the excess water from his long silver hair.

"Stop it!" she demanded with a beet red face.

He laughed, something he rarely did in his long life, upsetting but exciting the nude woman that stood near him.

"That's not funny!"

There was a brief silence. Surprisingly after that, both began to laugh, soaking wet. Rin was the first to leave, wrapping herself in the robe Sayuri left behind. Rin seductively gesturing for him to follow, leaning down to grab her kimono exposing some of her cleavage. Taking his hand, she led him back to their room, where they began to make love on the floor, not wanting to ruin the bed.

Be kind, review. Constructive criticism, no flames.


	7. Spending Time With Sayuri pt 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

For the first time in centuries Sayuri was at peace, the pain and regret carried for all of this time was gone. Sitting in the garden, she reflected on her long life. Having these guests around reminded her of life as a young demoness traveling with her comrades.

_Flashback_

"_Midoriko, where are we going?" a teenage Sayuri asked the future creator of the Shikon no Tama, sitting by the camp fire._

"_The last battle in my birth village. I sense the youkai heading there full force." The young priestess brown eyes were clouded in thought, she knew her death was imminent, her fate was to die and save the Earth. The dark tresses flowing down her back were dancing with the wind, while she tightly gripped her sword, ready to strike anything that moved. _

_"W__e'll defeat those demons and live normal lives... Right, Inutaishou?" turning to the powerful dog demon who was staring at the stars above._

"_..." There was no real answer to that question. Demons were growing in large numbers and were attacking humans and other demons without_ _thought. "Let's not dwell on this, we need to rest for the battle." polishing the demon sword Sounga, which he acquired fifty years prior. Sayuri watched him in amazement, his silver hair held in a pony tail, his gleaming golden eyes. So strong, but yet so gentle. Since they met two years ago both Midoriko and Inutaishou were like the parents Sayuri never had. Since her mother died during childbirth and her father cared only about himself, she had no real family until they came along. Sayuri, __a seventeen year old demon clan princess runaway, a miko and a demon lord, traveled across the land saving people and destroying troublesome demons and monsters._

"_When this ends, will you return to your clan?" the priestess asked the worried teen, twitching her ears and playing with her naginata. (a long staff with a blade tip.)_

"_No, I'm gonna keep traveling with you guys_." _turning toward Kirara, the demon cat who was eating a bird. "Right?" she meowed in agreement._

"_I'm going to die and Inutaishou is going back to the west..." she accepted death, so she spoke nonchalantly about it. "We leave in the morning..." throwing more firewood into the fire._

"_If you want, you could go back with me, Sayuri." the inuyoukai told the teen, expecting to raise her sprits, but it didn't. All along they all knew their journey would end like this, but Sayuri was the only one who did not want to accept it._

"_No, I'll just keep traveling. You two taught me so much. I think I can take care of myself." giving the group a forced smile. 'So this is how it ends? What happens now?' thinking about her future... alone._

_End Flashback_

A single tear slid down her face. She traveled for fifty years after her time with Inutaishou and Midoriko, then she met Xu. The team fought together until the final battle against the combined demons. Midoriko fought alone, traping them, which created the Shikon Jewel.

"Sango, how are you?"

"Lady Sayuri, I'm sorry to disturb you." bowing to the demoness.

"No problem, please sit." tapping the grass on her right.

"Thank you." sitting down adjusting the purple kimono she gave her to wear when her clothes were dirty.

Taking a sniff around, something very familiar hit her nose. "So Kirara travels with you now, how is she?" turning to face the demon slayer.

"H-How did you know?"

"I can smell her. We go way back." smirking at her confusion.

"If I may ask... just how old are you?" knowing Kirara is well over three centuries old.

"Umm... I should be about 367, time sure does fly." looking at the waterfall, watching the surprised look on Sango's face. "Remember, I'm a youkai." the ningen nodded in agreement.

"Wow, it's so peaceful here... I wish I could stay longer, but I have my children..." enjoying the peaceful scene around her.

"I know... Oh, the lecher's here." twitching her left ear in his direction.

"Hello Lady Sayuri, my dear Sango." placing a kiss on her hand making her blush.

"Take a seat." still looking at the waterfall a few yards away.

"Thank you." sitting next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're so romantic! I pray that you two stay this way forever." turning to the couple and smiling at them.

"We hope so. With the jewel complete and Naraku dead, but no one has made a wish on it yet, so a few rebellious youkai come to our village to acquire it, but onlyended upfailing." he said turning his sights to the waterfall.

"Have you not figured out a wish yet?"

"No ma'am. First, Inuyasha was going to make himself a full demon, but he changed his mind after we defeated Naraku, so we have no wishes to make on it. And I'm happy with everything in my life." gazing at his blushing wife.

"Oh, Midoriko does the fight continue on?" whispering to herself, the couple to her looked at her, not hearing what she said.

'_If we give her the jewel she could wish to have her husband back, it would be a good way to thank her for the hospitality. I'll talk to Kagome about it.' _Sango thought to herself.

'_I have no use for the jewel child, purify it.' _Sayuri shot back telepathically, scaring Sango.

"H-How did you do that?" stunned by her abilities.

"It's a gift."she said rather flatly as if it were normal. "Well, I will leave you two alone to enjoy the garden, goodbye." standing up to leave, giving a bow to her guests.

"Goodbye, Lady Sayuri." in unison.

"Just call me Sayuri please." entering the palace.

I know this chap sucks but everyone needs some alone time with Sayuri before the next turn of events in the story, so review, put some constructive criticism, anything but FLAMES. Thank you and BIG THANKS to my reviewers: Chillkat, Diamondprinces, Deth Haunts and Lilaznbookluva and to anyone who reads this story please check out my other story: Expect the Unexpected. Tell me what you think!


	8. Spending Time With Sayuri pt 3

I don't own Inuyasha, just my OCs.

"Inuyasha." Sayuri called in a dull tone to the hanyou in her kitchen, eating like a pig from the hall.

"What?" still eating dried rabbit meat, turning his head to the female youkai looking at him strangely.

"You are quite rude for the son of Inutaishou." tilting her head in confusion.

"You knew my father?" dropping his jaw full of meat, giving her his full attention. This made her laugh.

"350 years ago he, Midoriko, Kirara and I traveled to rid the land of countless enemies, rouge demons and monsters." taking a seat across the astonished hanyou.

"What was he like?" a question he always wanted to ask Sesshomaru, but that was hard to do, since they were always at each other's throats. Even after the defeat of Naraku the inu brothers stopped their feud, but never tried to have any kind of relationship. Deep down it hurt him since he had a family of his own and he would never want his own children to fight the way he and Sesshomaru did.

"Such a kind man, always caring about others and_ very_ strong. Actually he helped me perfect my naginata skills." smiling at the memory.

"What else?" swallowing his food.

"He was very overprotective of "pack". I remember vividly when a lower demon tried to court me, Inutaishou found out and scared him away, threatening to castrate him!" laughing. That laugh was infectious, making Inuyasha follow suit.

"Really?" absorbing the little information about his father.

"So tell me Inuyasha, do you have any children?" She never likes to stay on one subject - especially when it leads to a bad memory. If they stayed on this subject any longer, it would have led to Midoriko's death. Right now, she did not want to recollect those memories.

"I have a son, Hashi." smiling with pride.

"I remember that look when I had my daughter, you wonder how something so perfect could come from you."

"Yeah, you want to give it so many things, but you cant."

"So what do you want to give him?" arching an eyebrow.

"A big house to play and grow in. The village is nice, they treat him like any other kid but..." he couldn't explain. Every parent wants the very best for their children.

"Oh, I understand." nodding in agreement. "Where's Kagome?" twitching her ears to track her.

"Nearby." sniffing out her scent.

"I should go see her." bowing to her guest before leaving. He was bewildered by her manners, (since he has none.)

Oddly enough, Kagome was in the training room with an bow and arrow, firing at the targets on the wall in her old, present day, blue sun dress.

"Hello Kagome, I see you are quite skilled with a bow and arrow." standing next to her.

"Thank you, Lady Sayuri." hitting a bulls eye.

"Very good."

"I spoke to Sango about what you said about the Shikon Jewel. I never thought to use it to free Midoriko. I was going to give it to Inuyasha to make his wish, but he decided not to become a full demon, so we just protected it from others." hitting another bulls eye. "Few demons come but you never know..."

"Why are your clothes so revealing?" tilting her head to the side. (It's a cat thing.)

"Um, how do I explain this... I'm from the future." laughing sheepishly, putting down her weapon.

"Really? So have you solved your problem with the jewel?" turning in her direction. Usually when you find out that someone is from the future you would be excited, but she could care less; there were more important things to worry about.

"Yes." looking at the taiyoukai.

"That's good to hear. There's something I want to show you." smiling, showing off her fangs.

"What?" turning to face the youkai, staring into her lavender eyes trying to figure her out.

"Look." pointing to the wall.

I know, another boring and short chap but their will be action in the next! Pinky swear! Please drop a line, review, give me some advice, I would really appreciate it! Later!


	9. Spending Time With Sayuri pt 4

I don't own Inuyasha

"_Sayuri, you are just a child, you should not see this. Maybe you should go now." Midoriko whispered walking through her abandoned_ _village nonchalantly swinging her sword back and forth._

"_No! I would never leave your side!" readying her naginata for battle._

"_I wont either." Inutaishou cooly responded drawing Sounga from it's sheath. _

"_Fine." holding back her smile and tears. This was it the final battle where she was going to die a warrior's death. The village was filled with abandoned huts, dead grass and the lingering stench of death. The group walked in silence, enjoying their last moments together._

"_I smell it, they're close." the inuyoukai told his female comrades._

"_Must be thousands..." Sayuri whispered frightened, she was strong but one taiyoukai is no match for one thousand mindless youkai. But she would never show that fear, her "parents" were here._

"_Ready?" the miko asked as if it were an option. One second later a weak snake demon dived from the air ready to eat her heart but was slashed in half. More came in droves ready to kill the priestess and the three youkai she traveled with. Everyone split up and fought them off._

"Kami, how could you fight so many?" Kagome asked the nekoyoukai next to her who was still watching her younger self bring down her enemies with swift strikes.

"When I look back on it... I don't know." her face impassive still watching her past self. It was astonishing that so many youkai and monsters could be brought down by only three youkai and a miko. "Let's fast froward. Seven days of bloodshed and gore is not necessary to be seen." snapping her clawed finger to another part of the battlefield.

"_They wont stop coming!" dodging an attack from a monster then sidestepping to stab it in the skull._

"_Sayuri! Just hold on!" Inutaishou reassured the teen killing everything in his path to Sayuri. "Are you alright?"_

"_Fine...just fine. Where's Midoriko?" her breathing ragged and labored. "I cant pinpoint her scent." Both scanned the battlefield for her but to no avail. They only saw Kirara running toward something..._

"_Where do you think she is going?" she asked staring at the youkai cat running at full speed._

"_Follow her." cutting through hoards of youkai, Sayuri did the same; leaving a trail of dead bodies behind._

_Here she was the strongest human in the world bleeding from the mouth and missing her left arm clutching what was left with the right._

"_Midoriko!" In unison, if Kirara could talk she would of said it too, but she could only roar._

"_Leave...I can handle this...go now..." in a whisper only a demon could hear coughing up blood._

"_No I'm not gonna leave you!" the young girl screamed with a tear stained face, running to her "mother" only to be blown away by a force field._

"_I said leave... I have to do this on my own... I -I love you all..." making a mad dash into a nearby cave. Something strange happened. The few youkai left merged into one following her inside._

"_I wont let you kill her!" ready to follow the miko inside but was stopped by a clawed hand._

"_If you go you'll be purified!" Inutaishou hissed warning her, Kirara in her pet form on his shoulder._

"_But we cant leave her!" more tears running down her face, clinging to his armor._

"_..." wrapping his strong arms around her, there was nothing else he could do._

_BOOM!_

"_What?" turning her head to face the cave a bright light came and everything went white for a second. When it faded, birds chirped in the trees from the forest nearby. "We should go look inside." They all agreed._

_Inside their she was coiled in the merged youkai's body jaws inches away from her body a hole in her chest. Trapped in stalagmite, both of them._

"_Oh my gods...!" staring at the sight before her. That's what the others did, just stare._

"_Look."_

"_What, Inutaishou?" never taking her eyes off the stalagmite._

"_This jewel." picking up the Shikon Jewel holding it in his palm._

"_It came from her... didn't it?" turning to face him._

"_Yes..."_

"_What are we going to do with it?"_

"_Leave it here... what else can we do?" setting the jewel on the floor, then leaving the cave with the two nekos. A small weak rat demon grabbed the jewel, and so begins the travels of the Shikon no Tama._

"So Kagome, do you see how the Shikon jewel was born?"

"Yes." touching it from her necklace.

"Well, I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" scratching her left ear.

(Well I'm done. Drop a line, tell me what you think. Give me some advice! It will be very appreciated!)


	10. The End and the Beginning pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The group stayed at the Northern Palace for about a week; overtime everyone became attached to Sayuri, especially Rin. To the young woman, she was like the mother she never had. While eating dinner Sayuri asked, "I guess you will be leaving soon."

"Yes, we really miss our children." Sango replied sadly.

"I know, I bet they miss you too." giving her a reassuring smile.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for your hospitality, but I feel like your holding something back Lady Sayuri." Sesshomaru said, pausing to eat his rice cake.

"You found me out, smart pup."

"I am no pup."

"To me you are, I am quite old."

"You're still very beautiful after all these years, Sayuri." Rin said, praising her.

"Thank you Rin, you will be too, all of you."

"What do you mean?" all in unison (except Sesshomaru), looking at the nekoyoukai confused.

"Sixty years after my husband passed I came across a formula, while making soap. It binds two life spans together. See that bird outside?" her voice was serious, pointing to the strange colored bird on the window seal. "He's over two hundred years old." Everyone was surprised that the bird was so old.

"My gift to you, young humans is immortality." staring at the group, waiting for a reaction.

"Why are you being so generous?" Miroku asked, in shock.

"I have loved and lost, and you all remind me of my youth, happy and full of hope. Mine was happy, but short lived. I have the ability to save you from that pain, so I will." Everyone was surprised and anxious, especially Sesshomaru, but he kept the same stoic look.

"What about my children? I don't want to see my children grow old and die." Sango said, on the verge of tears. No parent would want to outlive their children.

"You don't have to take it but, if you do, the children you have after will be half immortal, each generation decreasing the power of the spell. As for the ones you already have, wait until they become older and let them choose on their own." reassuring the demon slayer and the monk. "Rei, fetch me the jar." turning to her most trusted servant.

"Hai." giving a short bow then leaving.

The servant came back with a jar, then Sayuri sniffed it, making Rei become nervous. In a knee-jerk reflex, she extended her claws and slashed the pretty red haired youkai's throat. Now her body turned into one of the dark figures that captured the women, crushing its head with a wooden slipper, splattering green blood on the floor. Magically, a human servant appeared and cleaned the mess, leaving as quietly as he came.

"This is poison." tossing the jar out the window, killing the plants it touched. "I'll go get it myself." leaving the dining area into the garden. Walking toward the waterfall, then inside of it, which had a cave behind. As she began to walk inside the murky cave, not a drop of water touched her. Inside the cave were the finest jewels, a mountain of gold, shiny silver and sets of armor that belonged to Xu. In the corner was a jar, quickly picking it up she sniffed it and left. After, she returned to the dining room, with everyone patiently awaiting her return. Grabbing four sake glasses she poured the concoction inside.

"It smells like grape juice." Kagome chirped sniffing the bottle.

"It sure packs a punch." Sayuri said, snickering to herself.

"Now Lord Sesshomaru," handing him the glass. "Give it to Rin. Rin, you drink it." both did what they were told.

"Eeekk, it tastes horrible!" Rin screamed, making all of the youkai's ears flinch.

"I know... Inuyasha, Kagome, do the same thing." They did as they were told. Without a word Sayuri handed Sango and Miroku the glasses, gesturing for them to drink from each other's cup. All of the humans were coughing because of the strong taste, so it took a moment for them to stop.

"I don't feel any different." said Sango, examining her fingers for ant type of changes.

"You do not trust me?" the Northern Lady asked lifting one of her fine eyebrows.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sayuri." worried that she offended her, but when she saw her smile it was obvious that everything was fine.

"Child, you have my word. Now one thing before I leave-"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked interrupting her in mid sentence.

"My time is up, child." looking at him sympathetically with big lavender eyes.

"What about your daughter?" Kagome asked.

"She will see me before I die."

"Why are you doing this!" the hanyou yelled at Sayuri, it was obvious that he became very attached to her along with everyone else.

"A demon knows when it is their time, young pup."

"Why end your life now?" Sesshomaru asked, standing over her, along with his half brother. Not saying a word, she pulled them into a hug. Before she let go she whispered "be good, be happy." letting the brothers go, giving a hug to the others. By the time she got to Rin, the young woman bust into tears.

"Lady Sayuri, don't do this! I don't want you to go!" running into her arms. The youkai gently stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Walk me to my room." letting her go, walking toward her room, Rin following not far behind. It was beautiful; very large, vases filled with flowers and plants in every corner.

She took off her dingy kimono, not caring that Rin was there. On her back was a large green dragon tattooed on her pale skin, which only could be seen if her long hair was draped over her shoulder.

"You really loved him, didn't you." it was more of a statement than a question.

"He loved dragons, that was his symbol, on his arm was a dragon wrapped around a tiger's waist. He always used to say that was us." at the end of the short conversation Sayuri was already changed into a red silk kimono, embellished with gold dragons and tigers. Kagome and Sango entered the room with sad, confused looks on their faces.

"So you've finally arrived..."

Yay another chap, if you haven't guessed the story is near the end. Five or so chaps left but I might post up a sequel. Anyway, review. I want at least four, then I'll update. I want reviews, tell me what you think!


	11. The End and the Beginning pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I'd be one rich bastard.

"Mother! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Reika..." Sayuri turned around and a beautiful young woman with long black hair, lavender eyes and cat ears, ran into her arms.

"Mother, hold on... please..." crying on her shoulder.

"I'm not sick, only tired. Cut my hair, it's heavy. It hasn't been cut in centuries." The female hanyou pulled out a small knife from under her obi and cut her hair to the middle of her back. More than three feet of hair was cut from Sayuri's head.

"Do my hair the way I like it, my child."

"Yes mother." she said with tears filled eyes. Walking toward a box, she pulled out three gold pins, accented with diamonds. Quietly doing her hair in a intricate bun, amongst the silence she suddenly asked; "did she tell you at one point she wanted to become a geisha?"

"No, why?" asked Kagome.

"She said it looked fun dancing and singing. Mother made it to maiko but quit after wearing the shoes too long." smiling to herself, remembering when she first heard the story. When she finished her mother's hair, Lady Sayuri laid down on her large bed. The four young women surrounded the bed, Rin and Reika across from each other, each holding one of Sayuri's hands.

"Call everyone in here." in a dying voice, in contrast to her youthful appearance. Sango left and brought her comrades and servants inside the large room. Smiling, she said; "It has been a blessing from the gods to have all of you in my life. You all have a special place in my heart." taking a deep breath.

"Miroku, you've showed unbelievable strength, more than most humans and demons."

"Sango, so sweet and quiet but yet so strong and wise; you are a woman ahead of her time." It was too much for the demon slayer to take in, so she ran into her husband's arms for comfort.

"Kagome, not even from this time, you are stronger than you look. Do me one favor, stay sweet and pure." The miko's tear filled eyes stared at the demon.

"I will." she whispered, her mate rubbing her shoulders to comfort her.

"Sesshomaru, protect Rin." he simply nodded. "You are a strong demon, remember what I tell you. Live your life to the fullest. You have a nephew now... go see him." taking a deep breath. "Let go of the past and live a long, bright future, it took me three hundred years to learn that." Walking up to Sayuri he kissed her forehead making her blush and whispered "thank you." before leaving the room.

"Rin, promise me you'll stay full of life, the days with you in the village were happy ones." Rin cried in her lap, rubbing her head. She told her "It will be okay."

"Inuyasha." the nekoyoukai's face lit up, showing her bright white fangs. "You went out of your way to save those girls, putting your life in danger to save them from Kiaiki. As my final thank you I give you the Northern Lands." shocking everyone except Reika.

"What? You can't give me that, what about your daughter!"

"I want no claim to these lands. It is my mother's choice, she picked you." not even looking in the hanyou's direction; she was completely focused on her mother.

"You will do fine child, your kind heart and strength is just what these people need." Sayuri said in a whisper. Death was looming in.

"Why are you doing this, Lady Sayuri?" Inuyasha asked, his voice filled with pain and confusion.

"Look at me child, you will do fine. I am entrusting you with these lands. I have faith in you Inuyasha... Now give me a hug." stretching her arms out, pulling him into a embrace. When she held him she whispered; "Now you have that big house you always wanted for your family... you deserve it." Laying her back down he left the room, the stench of death was getting to him.

"My daughter Reika, you are a blessing from the gods. I love you, my little girl. You're so much like your father, always so giving." softly stroking her wet cheek.

"Mother..." laying her head on the bed, crying her eyes out.

"To my servants..." all of the new guests left the room as Sayuri said her goodbyes. Suddenly, a harsh cough came then stopped, causing blood to drip from the corner of her mouth. The Lady of the North died with a smile on her face. Before her hands went cold the strange bird flew into her lap, dying as well.

"Mother... goodbye."

Two servants put Sayuri's body on a stretcher and wiped the blood off her face. They carried the body outside to the garden through a door in her room. It would've been rude to carry her through the halls. Her coffin lay outside, visible from one of the hall windows. It was a mahogany color, a had her and Lord Xu's insignia on the lid.

"They already knew." Kagome whispered to herself, watching from the hall. Sayuri was buried next to her husband in the cherry blossom field.

All of the servants returned with sad looks on their faces. Rei picked up Sayuri's hair from the floor and handed them to Rin and Reika, since they took her death the hardest. Leading them to the window, they let go of her hair. The strands danced through the sky peacefully, it was comforting in a way, letting her go.

"I think we should go." Miroku said. Everyone agreed, leaving the palace to the main gates. Reika gave Inuyasha the keys to the palace and a better explanation of the spells used inside. When she finished she climbed on a horse with a mane of fire, speeding away.

Before the group left Kagome finally freed Midoriko from the Shikon Jewel. The jewel glowed and a large youkai emerged from it, along with the miko following behind it, scaring the entire group. The youkai just ignored them as if they didn't exist. Just when it was about to strike the miko, she drew her sword, cutting it in half. Time seemed to stop for a moment, the beast lay dead and the legendary miko floated in the air, staring at it.

"Arigato." she mouthed before disappearing along with the youkai she finally slain after three hundred years.

"Sayuri would've been happy to see that." Rin said with a small smile.

"Yes, she would." Sesshomaru said, taking her hand. They followed the group back to the village where they left their comrades behind.

"Sesshomaru, there's someone I want you to meet." Inuyasha said glancing at his older half brother.

"Who?"

"My son."

"I'd like that."

Yay! Another chap! We're almost done. How sad, but don't fear, a sequel is coming soon! Review, drop a line, tell me wat you think, it really helps.


	12. Lord Inuyasha and Little Hashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The group walked back to the village to pick up the rest of their comrades and check on the villagers. During the trip everyone talked, even Sesshomaru. Spending time in the palace made him open up a little bit more.

Reika was already in the village on her demon horse. The whole village outside, staring at her.

"Here is the new lord of the Northern lands, Lord Inuyasha and his mate, Lady Kagome!" in a loud powerful voice, commanding absolute attention.

"What about you Lady Reika, why are you not going to rule again?" one villager asked.

"My home is in the east, my mother chose him to be the new lord."

"What about Lord Kiaiki?" another asked.

"He never was a lord, nor was he worthy, Lord Inuyasha along with his companions risked their lives to save those women. He is your true lord." causing the whole village eyes to be glued on the group. Leading her horse toward the group she dismounted and bowed in front of them.

"Arigato... Everyone, take care of my people. I will spread the news to the other villages and towns." Mounting her horse she rode off into the woods. The entire village stared at their new lord in awe, who was red with embarrassment.

"Rin! Your safe!" Jaken came from out of nowhere running into Rin's arms, shocking the entire group.

"I missed you too Jaken!" she chirped. Uh-An rubbed against her leg, getting a loving pet on both heads.

"Let's go, I want to go see my nephew." Sesshomaru said interrupting the reunion.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, waiting for her demon cat to come.

"Meow." the small neko ran jumping over Jaken's head into her master's arms.

"Have you been a good girl?" she cooed gently scratching her ears, enjoying her purr.

"Meow." take that as a yes.

Now that the whole group was now together everyone set off back home. To make the trip shorter, Sango and Miroku rode Kirara, Kagome rode Inuyasha's back, Sesshomaru flew with Rin on his cloud, and Jaken rode Ah-Un. What would of been a day only took a few hours.

The village Inuyasha and the others lived in was a small and friendly one; it was prosperous and growing quickly. Kaede stood in front of the village temple, standing with a wooden cane. When she first saw the group, her fragile heart almost stopped, seeing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha not trying to kill each other.

A little boy with puppy ears and long black hair ran out of the temple into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" the quarter youkai squealed, hugging his father tightly.

"Hashi! Daddy missed you!" spinning his son around. As soon as he was put down the child ran to his mother giving her a big hug.

"Mommy!"

"Hello sweetie, did you give Kaede and Shippo any trouble?" rubbing his adorable dog ears.

"Of course not, mommy."

"Good." giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww!" rubbing the "germs" off his face. "Yucky." causing his mother to smile.

Sango and Miroku received hugs from Hashi before leaving to find their children. Shippo was out courting a thunder demon named Soten while another villager watched their children. Noticing the unfamiliar faces Hashi rudely pointed to them.

"Who are they?" he asked his mother.

"Well that's Ah-Un, Jaken, Rin and your uncle Sesshomaru." pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"Really mommy, that's Uncle Sesshomeewoo?" cutely staring up at her with big gold eyes. Waving her hands, she gestured for the youkai to come.

"Say hello Hashi."

"Hello." the boy whispered before hiding his face behind his mother's leg.

"Why are you hiding, pup?" Sesshomaru asked, making the boy leave from behind his mother to in front of him.

"My name is Hashi." less afraid than before.

"Pleased to meet you Hashi, you do not have anything to fear."

"Who said I was afraid!" showing he was very much like his father, crossing his arms putting on a brave face. This made everyone laugh, even Sesshomaru.

"Why is everyone laughing?" the boy asked twitching his ears in confusion. Then it happened; Sesshomaru smiled, giving the child a pat on the head.

"Brother, you have quite a son, he takes after you."

"Thanks." it was a first in years that they acted like brothers, hopefully it stays like this.

"It's getting dark maybe we should leave." Rin said to the demon lord.

"Hey lady!" Hashi yelled. He ran to Rin and started sniffing her. She smelled like his uncle Sesshomaru and wild flowers.

"Are you my uncle's woman?" he asked rudely, staring up at her.

"Hashi! Don't be so rude!" Kagome said, scolding her son. "Inuyasha say something to your son!" turning to her husband, but he was too busy laughing at his son's antics.

"Uncle Sess-." he continued.

"Yes she is." he modestly answered. Rin smiled and kissed his cheek, surprising everyone, it was still hard to absorb that Sesshomaru was in love with a human, something he despised.

"So I'm your woman?" smiling up at him.

"Yes, is that a problem?" lifting one of his fine eyebrows, pulling her close to his chest.

"No." giggling and blushing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" responded an astonished Jaken, staring at the couple.

"Is there a problem, Jaken." it was a statement rather than a question, looking down at the little imp.

"Of course my lord! No problem at all!"

Hashi ran up to his uncle, who let go of Rin and knelt down to his level. At that moment gold met gold, Hashi had a pouty face, knowing his uncle was about to leave.

"I don't think mommy and daddy would mind if I came back to play sometime, Uncle Sesshomeewoo."

"Of course not." Inuyasha quickly answered.

After playing with their children Sango and Miroku went to say goodbye. Sesshomaru and his group left to go back to the palace.

"You must tell me what happened, Inuyasha." Kaede said, sitting on the temple steps.

"It's a long story." sitting next to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah and you won't believe what happened."

Yay another chap! Review, drop a line. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Later! Don't you just love Uncle Sesshomeewoo!


	13. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

It was dark when Sesshomaru and the others returned to the palace because Rin wanted to walk. All of the servants were happy to see Rin again; Ziyi and Okio hugged her so long she thought they would never let go.

"Lady Rin, your room is just as you left it." Okio said, finally letting her go.

"Rin will be staying in my quarters from now on." the taiyoukai said, walking past the group.

"Yes, my lord." the sisters said in unison, bowing, then leaving to finish cleaning.

Rin went outside to the garden, checking the flowers to see if they were being cared for properly.

"I made sure they were taken care of daily." a deep voice said from behind.

"I see, they look good... could be better."

Giving a soft chuckle he said; "Maybe they need your touch." wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Turning around, Rin put her slender arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. Since being at Lady Sayuri's home, both have become more open. Now that Rin took that potion there was no reason to hold back. For about ten minutes they kissed under the stars. After she pulled away she led him to _their_ bedroom...

Waking up, Rin was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms, his deadly sharp claws rested gently on her abdomen, head laying in her hair.

"I like being like this, Sessh." laying down on their large bed.

"Me too, we can be like this forever." nuzzling her head.

"We can... (exhaling) wow." playing with one of his clawed hands.

"Yeah, _wow_." making fun of her choice of words, then falling back asleep.

One week later, they were married in a small temple filled with new and old friends. It was the temple Sayuri and Xu got married in. During the honeymoon, Sesshomaru and Rin conceived a child. Inuyasha was the only one that was shocked that HIS brother is about to have a half breed baby.

Three months after leaving the village Inuyasha and Kagome adjusted to their lives as lord and lady of the north. Hashi, on the other hand, had a difficult time living in the palace. In the village there was always someone to play with, all of his friends were there. To make things worse, it was his birthday was tomorrow, and no one seemed to remember.

"Kagome, is everything ready?" the lord of the north asked his lady.

"Yes, did you send the invitations to everyone?"

"Yep, Hashi will be surprised." Inuyasha sent out two small demon birds that Rei owned, with invitations wrapped on their legs.

Back in the village...

"Mommy, look at the bird! Why does it have scales?" little Naoko pointed at the bird with green scales on its back and blood red feathers on its head.

"Well look at this." Sango gently grabbed the bird and read the note, which read: Hashi's Sixth Surprise Birthday Party.

"Wow mommy that sounds like fun, can we go?"

"Of course we can, we'll bring some of Hashi's friends from the village along too." gently petting the bird's head.

"Sango, what's going on?" the lecher asked as he walked inside the hut, which he lived in with his growing family.

"Hashi is having a surprise birthday party and were invited!" Naoko squealed, jumping up and down.

"Really, when do we leave?" Miroku turned to his wife, pinching her bottom, which caused her to squeal. Ten years ago she would of slapped him but his lecherous ways showed he was still attracted to her.

"As soon as we gather all of the children." ignoring the pinch. It only took thirty minutes to gather seven village children plus their own three children. Sango strapped a large cart to Kirara's back while she was in her fighting form since they were going on foot. The children and Keade could sit back and enjoy the blur of the forest.

The second bird reached Rin and Sesshomaru's bedroom window. A groggy Sesshomaru grabbed the bird and read the note.

"We're going to the Northern Lands today." he flatly told his wife/mate, sitting up from his bed.

"Why?" she asked, still tired.

"It's Hashi's birthday today, we need to find a gift." Rin left the bed, rubbing her growing belly over her sleeping kimono.

"Can you send Ziyi to get a gift? She's always good at getting gifts for people." walking to the large bedroom mirror, Sayuri's mirror. Inuyasha gave it to them as a wedding present, it was the same mirror that was in the guest room Rin and Sesshomaru shared at the palace.

"Ziyi, come." he bellowed. Immediately she came in front of the screen, bowing.

"Yes, my lord?" finally lifting her head full of red hair.

"Can you run into one of the towns and buy a gift for my nephew?"

"A watercolor set, my lord?" Ziyi quickly left to retrieve the gift.

"Hai"

"Why a watercolor set, Sessh?" Rin asked, looking at his reflection from the mirror.

"He likes to draw." pointing to the grease covered picture Hashi drew as a wedding picture on the wall. It was a stick figure picture of the bride and groom.

"Ohhh... so when do we leave?"

"Two hours. Don't take too long getting dressed." smirking at her.

"Hey!" immediately turning around to face her amused mate, starring up at him with a beet red face.

"Don't get mad." giving her a kiss on the forehead, placing a clawed hand on her growing belly, feeling _his_ child kick. A hanyou, and he couldn't be any happier.

That night Miroku and the others arrived at the palace first, Shippo and Souten were not far behind, holding hands like the goofy love struck teens they were. Inuyasha greeted them at the gates. Kagome, who was two months pregnant took their son to her time, to spend the night at the shrine with her family. This would leave plenty of time for everything in the feudal era to be ready. While she was there, she bought a large yellow cake with chocolate frosting, with "Happy Birthday Hashi" written in blue icing.

Inside the kitchen, Hashi was talking to his grandmother, about the "hardships" of being a young lord.

"Annndd, they forgot about my own birthday!" he huffed, his dog ears flat against his head.

"Oh really?" pretending she didn't know about what was waiting for him at home.

"Well, let me give you your gift before you leave." His big gold eyes lit up when she pulled out a toy truck from the closet.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, grandma! You got me a baby demon like the ones daddy talked about that live here!" jumping up to give her a hug. As soon as she put her grandson back down he began to play with his new toy.

One hour later Kagome returned with the cake hidden in a box, looking absolutely worn out.

"Mama, I saw Hojo on the way back and boy was he surprised that I had a son and one on the way." rubbing her belly, which looked like she was about four months when she was only two.

"Well, how is he doing? Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Fine, he's a lawyer now. Hashi, time to go, say goodbye to everyone."

"Ok, mommy! Bye grandma!" giving her another tight hug.

"Bye sweetie." kissing his cheek, making his squirm in disgust.

"Cooties!" rubbing himself free of "germs".

"You know some day, you'll like kisses, especially from girls."

"No way!" turning bright red, running to his uncles room giving him a hug. Souta gave him a stuffed samurai toy and Grandpa gave another disgusting kiss on the forehead and a useless charm for protection.

"Mommy, what's in the big box?" the quarter-demon asked inside the old well house.

"Nothing, just a package for your father." jumping inside the well, Hashi not far behind. A horse demon drawn carriage was waiting for mother and child to return, taking them back to the palace. Who would've thought Kagome and Inuyasha would be lord and lady of the Northern Lands. Everything was happening so fast; moving out of the village, taking up diplomatic duties, which wasn't very hard since Sesshomaru and Rin ruled the west and Lady Reika and Lord Kanaye ruled the east. The southern lands were too busy in their own civil wars to bother with the other lands. Hashi took these changes the hardest since all of his friends were in the village and he was pretty lonely, none of the servants had any children his age to play with.

'_This will do him some good.'_ Kagome said to herself, holding to the cake in the box like a lifeline.

I know, no Sess x Rin, sorry guys. I just wanted to do a scene with Inu and Kags as lord and lady of the north. Review!


	14. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"I can hear the carriage coming!" one of the servants yelled from outside the palace.

"Let us know when it's in sight." Inuyasha said from the kitchen, peaking his head from the window. Rei rolled her eyes and threw him out of the kitchen, because he was "testing" too much food. There were supposed to be enough chicken dumplings and other foods to feed thirty people.

A few minutes later, the carriage arrived at the gates. Inuyasha and Kaede stayed outside, waiting for the child, while the others hid inside the house. The priestess was very old, so her movement was limited. She sat quietly in a chair.

"Lady Keade!" Hashi ran out of the carriage into the old priestess arms, his jet black hair and purple silk robes blew in the soft summer breeze.

"Hashi! My child, happy birthday!" pulling the quarter-demon deeper into the embrace.

"I missed you!" letting the elderly priestess go.

"I think we should go inside." Inuyasha said sternly, his royal blue silk robe trailing behind him. Truthfully he hated wearing those clothes but he had to keep appearances, especially with lower lords on his lands; they were looking for flaws in Sayuri's successor.

"Yes, father." following his parents inside. A floating chair trailed behind the family with Keade sitting on it. Rei, knowing her old age, cast a small spell on the chair so she could move around.

As soon as the door opened, "SURPRISE!" was heard. The biggest, brightest smile appeared on the young lord's face, seeing all of his friends right in front of him.

"Daddy, mommy, I knew you wouldn't forget!" grabbing both of their legs, pulling them closer together. After he was done with his parents he ran to his aunt and uncle.

"Auntie Rin, why is your belly big like mama?"

"I'm pregnant, soon your going to have a little cousin." smiling down at her nephew.

"Really?" softly poking her growing belly, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

"Yes." the inuyoukai said, handing him a water color set.

"Arigato!" giving a quick bow.

"You're welcome." returning the gesture. Having these new strange family members and friends changed him greatly.

"Hashi, let's go play!" little Naoko yelled, pulling him outside to the garden to play a game of hide and seek with the other children. Wearing a brand new pink kimono, she surprisingly kept clean for this long. She took the young lord to the group of children, who were discussing who was going to be "it".

"Okay everybody, put your foot in." one of the village children ordered, saying a short rhyme over and over until only Aki and another village child remained.

"Okay Haru, you're it!" Aki screamed with joy, running before he could blow a fuse. When he was counting to ten, everyone ran in different directions. Hashi pulled Naoko into the cherry blossom field behind the row of the beautiful trees, packed together like a wall.

"No one will find us here, Naoko!" pulling her behind the flower wall. Not far from where they hid were Lady Sayuri and Lord Xu's graves. Usually a child would be scared being near graves, but both children heard the story of the star crossed couple and her kindness.

"You're right Hashi, no one will find us here." peaking from the little holes in the flower wall.

"Yep! You know what, I'm glad you guys came here today... I kind of missed you." Hashi said, blushing.

"I missed you too Hashi, happy birthday." Naoko turned to Hashi and gave him a kiss on the cheek, catching him off guard. Hashi sat there in awe. He never had this feeling before, he never liked kisses. It was the first time anyone ever kissed him and he didn't try to wipe off the "cooties". The truth is, he liked the kiss, he liked how it felt. He liked the feel of her smooth, warm lips on his face. The cherry blossom field and the gentle winds complemented the moment perfectly. It seemed as if Sayuri was there at that very moment, watching them with a smile on her face. His grandmother's words rang clear in his head:

_You know some day, you'll like kisses , especially from girls._

"Uh-uhhh-ummm..." his face was beet red and words refused to form from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" touching his forehead, checking his temperature.

"Ummm... I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yep!" plastering on a fake smile.

"Ok, let's go!" grabbing his clawed hand, leading him back to the front of the garden.

"So I'm going to be an uncle soon." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence between the adults. They were all watching the children play in the garden.

"Yes, and it seems that I'm going to have another nephew or niece." the inuyoukai responded.

"Yep!" smiling like a giddy idiot.

"I remember when Hashi was born. Inuyasha and I were so nervous, but your instincts kick in and everything's fine. You two don't have anything to worry about, its easier than you think, until they grow up." Kagome said, as if she were reading the soon-to-be parents' minds. "Tama, could you get us some tea and something to snack on?" calling to the nearby servant.

"Hai, Lady Kagome." giving a quick bow before leaving. Moments later she returned with

a tray full of tea and pastries.

"Arigato." the servant just nodded and entered the house. Two hours passed and the adults talked about how happy Hashi was and the three upcoming births, Sango was four months pregnant.

"Everyone inside!" Rei yelled, walking into the garden. Now it was time for cake and food. Rei escorted all of the children inside the dining room.

In the center of the table lay tons of food and the cake that Kagome hid earlier. Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song Inuyasha taught them before the party started. Kagome taught the song to her husband when they were still trying to defeat Naraku. After the song, everyone sat down and ate. When the children finished, they ran back outside with messy hands covered in chocolate.

The festivities ended late that night; everyone took a plate of food to go and said their goodbyes at the gates.

"Hashi, come." Keade said, automatically grabbing his attention.

"Yes, Lady Keade?"

"I want to give you something." pulling out a necklace similar to his father's, made of prayer beads and demon fangs. "It will protect you, young one." giving him a gentle smile.

"Arigato!"

"Put it on."He did as he was told. He kissed Keade on the cheek and ran into the house. Everyone was escorted by demon horse drawn carriages. Now things seemed to be looking up for young Hashi: getting a kiss from Naoko, gifts, and cake... what more could a six year-old want?

-

-

I know, a short chap, but review anyway.


	15. Birth of the Heir

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

Four months have passed, and Rin's baby was due. Ziyi and Okio turned her old room into a nursery, filled with baby items from the feudal era and the present time.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Okio asked her twin sister. Right now they were both adding the finishing touches for the baby's arrival.

"I don't know, maybe a boy."

"A girl would be nice."

"No matter what it is, it would be nice to have a child around."

"Yes, I guess so."

In the garden, Rin was watching the sunset in a thick brown fur cloak. Her mate was sitting on a nearby bench, watching the bare tree branches. Right now the sunset was giving everything a beautiful glow, adding to the pregnancy glow Rin had.

"The baby should be here any day now." Rin said, still watching the sunset.

"Kagome and Inuyasha should be here soon." still staring at the tree.

"This has all been so quick, six months and I'm almost a mother." absent-mindedly rubbing her protruding belly.

"Children with demon blood develop faster."

"Oh!"

"You didn't know?" turning to face her.

"No, not that. The baby kicked!" Quickly the demon lord left his seat to feel his child kick. Hearing the attention, the baby kept kicking; it liked being the center of attention.

"That's my son."

"Or daughter."

"You think so?"

"I don't know. Let's go, my feet hurt." walking inside the palace. She went into the kitchen and ate a large bowl of tempura and some rainbow sprinkles Kagome brought for her, then went to sleep.

Late that night Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the Western Lands.

"Hello Sesshomaru, where's Rin?" Kagome asked, entering the palace while Inuyasha was behind her, carrying their luggage. This was one of the few times they could all be themselves, not worrying about lesser lords and appearances.

"She is sleeping. How is Hashi?"

"Fine, he's studying swordsmanship." Inuyasha answered with pride.

"He's growing up quickly. So is the pup in your stomach, Kagome."

"It's a girl." smiling up at her brother-in-law.

"How do you know?" stopping his stride through the hall.

"A sonogram."

"A what?" lifting one of his sculpted eyebrows.

"Never mind."

"Kai, show them to their quarters." he ordered to the servant, who had just finished cleaning the halls.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." bowing to the group, leading the northern lord and lady to one of the guest rooms. As soon as everyone settled, it happened.

"Ahhh! I think it's coming!" Rin screamed from the bedroom, making everyone in the palace's blood run cold. Sesshomaru was the first one to reach her followed by Kagome, Ziyi and Okio.

"Are you all right Rin?" sitting his mate up on the bed.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" grabbing him by the collar, surprising him with her strength.

"Well, she's in labor." Kagome said, being the only calm one in the room, taking the position of the midwife. Rin's two hand maidens followed Kagome's commands, running in and out the room to retrieve supplies.

"Hold my hand!" Rin screamed, her mate quickly complied. The labor only lasted for about four hours; the child really wanted to come into the world.

"I can see the head!" Kagome yelled. "Ok, one more push!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" giving one final push, at the same time the baby made its first cry.

"It's a boy!" the midwife said with joy. She cut the umbilical chord with a small dagger, showing the baby to his parents.

"Wow." she said, sweaty and exhausted. She waited patiently with Sesshomaru for their son. Ziyi took the baby to clean him up in the far corner of the bedroom.

"Here is your son." handing the pale boy to his father. Everyone else in the room left the new parents alone.

"Look at him, Rin." smiling at his wife, happy that he was now a father.

"Yeah, look at him, he's so beautiful, he looks like you." going over the two magenta markings on each cheek, silver hair adorned his head. Two big golden eyes stared up at the couple with fascination.

"So Sessh, what's his name going to be?" turning her attention to her mate.

"How about... Kenji?"

"I like that... Kenji." turning to her son. "Hello, little Kenji." kissing his forehead.

(Knock Knock)

"The baby should be hungry by now." Kagome said, peeking her head through the screen.

"Ok, come in."

"Rin, let me show you how to nurse him. Hey, have you found a name?"

"Kenji."

The miko smiled and showed Rin how to nurse, Kenji quickly caught on and suckled from his mother's breast. His father quietly left the room. Everyone was in the hallway with smiles on their faces, even Jaken. (can someone with a beak do that?)

"Lord Sesshomaru, so you have a son." Jaken said with pride.

"Yes, he looks like me."

"When can we see him?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can see the baby now, but not for too long, Rin needs her rest." the miko said, leaving the room. Everyone rushed inside, admiring the sleeping baby in his mother's arms. Even Ah-Un peeked through the window to see him since he was not allowed in the house.

"His name is Kenji."

"Hello, Lord Kenji, my name is Okio." waving at the baby.

Months have passed since Kenji was born, Kaede died one month prior. Everyone payed their respects at the funeral pyre and placed her ashes in the village shrine. Kagome gave birth to a girl Hatomi, one month after Kenji was born. She had her mother's facial features, dark blue eyes, and silver hair. Young Hashi trained more often since he had to protect his pretty little sister.

Leaving on an errand, Sesshomaru walked pass the nursery, catching the family's scent, which caused him to stop. Sitting in a chair by the window, Rin was nursing their son. Sun rays beamed down from the window making her dark hair sparkle, dressed in a orange kimono.

'_That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'_

"Is there something wrong?" turning her head to her mate.

"No, just admiring the beauty of things." taking a step back before walking through the hall.

-

-

Yay, I'm finally done! I'm going to post an epilogue, taking place a few years later so review I need some ideas!


	16. Epilouge: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Eleven years later...

-

-

-

"Ok Rin, once more!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Rin screamed in agony while the midwife cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a beautiful baby girl!" Kagome cooed, handing the newborn to a servant who left to clean her up.

"Kagome, I swear this is the last one." Rin said, wiping the sweat off her brow. This was the fifth and _final _child of Rin and Sesshomaru.

"You said that the last time." chuckling, ripping off her rubber gloves. "Are you finished?" the miko asked the servant. Getting up, she saw a worried look on her face.

"Yes, but something's strange." showing the strange birthmark on the babe's back.

"What do you mean?" Kagome rushed to her, keeping a calm face in front of Rin.

"Look, my lady." pointing to the dragon on her back, just like Sayuri's.

"How strange. Give the baby to Rin, I will go speak to Sesshomaru. It's probably nothing, she looks healthy."

"Yes, my lady." nodding her head. She then handed the quiet baby to her mother. "Lady Rin, here is your child." smiling at the woman.

"Arigato." she said, barely in a whisper. "She's beautiful." stroking the baby's silver hair and puppy ears. Big brown eyes matching her own looked up at her before grabbing a handful of Rin's hair. Light blue markings were on each cheek, wrist and ankles.

"Sesshomaru, you have a daughter!" Kagome smiled, as she entered the den where the demon lord and his four other children were waiting patiently for the new arrival. All four hanyous stopped conversation and stared up at their aunt from the floor pillows.

"Is Rin alright?" taking his youngest son off his lap. The six year old's dog ears twitched, searching for the sound of his mother's voice. His long light brown hair bounced as he ran to his aunt.

"Auntie Kaggie, is mama alright?" with hazel eyes full of worry.

"Yes Musaki, she's with the child right now. Do you all want to see them?" searching for her other nephews' and nieces' reaction.

"Yes!" the nine year old identical twins Azumi and Aiko said in unison. They both had long, jet black hair, gold eyes, upside-down blue crescent moons on their forehead, and elf ears. Even though they were identical they were complete opposites; Azumi was a girly girl. Unlike Aiko, who was a total tomboy, always following her older brother and his friends, and getting into trouble.

"Well, let's go!" leading the children into the hall. Kenji was the last and oldest child to leave, looking ahead with the same emotionless expression on his face, just like Sesshomaru. The boy looked a lot like his father as a child, with long waist length silver hair. "Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you." stopping the demon lord in his tracks.

"What? You said that everything's fine." he said with the same blank look on his face, but he was really worried.

"Yes, they're both fine, but the baby has a strange birthmark."

"What, that's it?" he almost laughed, key word "almost."

"It's a dragon "almost" tattooed on her back." Sesshomaru did not seem to care as long as his mate and pup were healthy.

"That's odd, maybe Lady Reika would know something about it." leaving the miko to see his wife. All of his children surrounded the bed where Rin and the baby lay. Even with the sweat and bloodshot eyes, she looked beautiful.

"Hey Sessh, do you want to hold your daughter?" smiling up at her mate. Quietly he walked to the bed and took the babe into his arms. One of those smiles crept on his face while looking down at her. Something about her was very familiar, as if he met her before.

'_Maybe she's a reincarnation, that would explain the mark.'_ "She looks like you, Rin." keeping his eyes on his youngest child.

"Her name is Yeiko." turning her attention to her other children. They all sat down on the floor, staring at the baby in Sesshomaru's arms.

"I like that name, mommy." Musaki chirped, running to get a better look at the child.

"This Sesshomaru likes it too." putting the baby in the boy's arms who held her securely as if his life depended on it. "I am going to send for Lady Reika." giving his mate a kiss on the forehead. The message was sent and the lady of the South would be there in three days.

Three days later...

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Reika and Lord Kanaye are at the gates!" Jaken yelled, running through the halls of the palace. The western lord and lady were in the dining area, eating with their children. Yeiko was sleeping in the nursery.

"What, Jaken?" never taking his eyes off his plate.

"The Eastern lord and lady have arrived." bowing to the royal family, who seemed to pay the imp no attention.

"Let them enter."

"No need Lord Sesshomaru, your servant left us in the hall." a feminine voice called, entering the dining room with a warm smile. "May I say again, congratulations on the child. When can I see her?"

"Lady Reika, its so good to see you!" Rin leapt from her seat to embrace the hanyou, both ladies were dressed in fine silk kimonos. Reika's was red with a dragon in gold stitching, while Rin's was a soft pink, adorned with colorful flowers. Lord Kanaye and their grandson Hiroyuki stood behind, watching the scene.

"Hai, Lady Rin. I never expected you to have another child after Musaki."

"Yes, things happen, but I'm glad." letting the hanyou go, to lovingly look at her mate who gave a blank look in return, to the untrained eye.

"Where is the child?" curious about the urgent call to come to the west.

"This way." leading the Eastern lady into the nursery.

"Hello everyone, Azumi." the young lord greeted the family, his waist length light green hair covering his silver eyes as he bowed. His grandfather, a full fire demon with blood red eyes and forest green shoulder length hair in a low pony tail.

"Hello, Hiroyuki." Azumi responded shyly, blushing. Both youkai lords raised an eyebrow at the two children.

"Before I forget, Lord Sesshomaru, we have a gift in celebration on the new arrival."

"Arigato, what is it?"

"Please come with me outside." waiting for the family to follow him, leading them outside to the main gates. Outside stood the carriage that the Eastern family came in. Opening the door, Kanaye pulled out a small, cream colored pony about the size of a house cat. "This is Kalama, a very rare fire demon horse. Don't worry, she'll grow to be taller than most men in time." gently handing the pony to Sesshomaru. It's bright red eyes looked around for food. When she saw none, she whined.

"What's wrong with it?" staring at the small creature.

"She's probably hungry, but she likes you. Usually she burns strangers with her mane." pointing to th orange and red hairs going down her back.

"I thought these beasts were supposed to be extinct?" Kenji asked the fire youkai.

"I have the last remaining three, or now should I say, two." smiling at the pony in Sesshomaru's arms.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for this generous gift." giving a curt nod then handing the creature to Aiko, who was next to him. "Let's go back inside, we are going to be here with our mates... conversing. Knowing his Rin, she and Reika are talking about Yeiko and the pain of child birth. Somehow they will get on the subject of clothes and which person in the court is having an affair with who.

"Well look at her, she's beautiful." Reika looked down lovingly at the babe in the crib Kagome got for Kenji, and was used by all of the other children. Yeiko woke up to her voice, looking at the hanyou with big brown eyes. "She looks perfectly fine, why did you ask for my assistance?" turning to Rin.

"Her back... has Lady Sayuri's tattoo.." picking up the child to show Reika the mark under her kimono. Clear as day, a dragon tattoo/ birthmark was there, just like the former northen lady's.

"Oh, it seems my mother has returned." giving Rin a warm smile. "May I?" reaching out for Yeiko, who oddly enough, was silent after she awoke.

"Sure." handing her the baby. The newborn looked up at Reika and blinked, her eyes switching from lavender, and back to brown.

"Mother, your back... I wonder if father has returned?" gently rocking the child in her arms. Deep down she knew that her father had to be reincarnated. Both never had the happy ending they deserved, maybe in this lifetime they could.

"Are you serious, my daughter is the reincarnation of Sayuri?" a mix of shock, pride and amazement on her fair features.

"Quite. If you want, I could place a concealment spell on the birthmark until she finds her 'Xu'." putting Yeiko back into the crib.

"Please do so... I hope she finds her true love someday." speaking both for her daughter and Lady Sayuri.

"Let's go back. From what I can hear, my mate has already given Yeiko a birthday gift." leaving the nursery, Rin following close behind with the baby in tow.

"What is it?"

"A surprise." smiling back at mother and child.

"Ewww!" Musaki screeched, "It pooped!", alerting the whole palace that Yeiko's gift isn't house broken.

"What did you get for her?" eyeing the hanyou's back. She ignored her and whistled a song through the halls, into the den where everyone else was. The only sounds that filled the halls were Reika's whistle and Yeiko's cooing at all the new scents and sounds that assaulted her ears and nose.

-

-

That's it. It was fun, but now it's done. I might post a sequel. Thanx to all my readers and reviews! Check out my other stories... Later.

Luv Bert8813


End file.
